


Winter delight

by Cheesysquid



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Christmas, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Tis the season for lewdery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28217052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesysquid/pseuds/Cheesysquid
Summary: The reader had an uneventful time at a fancy Christmas party, so Nero and V decide to spice things up for her.
Relationships: Nero (Devil May Cry)/Reader, V (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49





	Winter delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostofarose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofarose/gifts), [Zehnmou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehnmou/gifts), [Shon95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shon95/gifts), [birdgirl_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdgirl_M/gifts).



> Hello, I am back with the 2nd serving of a NeroV sandwich. Since I'll be away from home for a looooong time (and possibly will be on hermit mode), I'm dropping this one here early.  
> Enjoy the meat lovelies.  
> \-----  
>  **What's on the menu: smut, fluff, threesome (m/m/f), double penetration, cunninglus, bath sex, rough sex, vaginal + anal sex, creampie, hints of nerov here and there, and other unholy things i may have forgotten to tag. ******

Winter arrived with a chilling bite in the wind, and snow began to paint the once leaves-covered ground white.

Snowflake fluttered like flower petals, lingering on the lamp posts that emitted a circle of orange glow along the crowded streets. Watching their little dance filled Y/N with an urge to be outside, both for a breath of fresh air and to be away from everyone else. And yet she was here, at a fancy building with well-polished marble floor and floor-length windows that allowed her a peek at the outside world.

Indistinct chatter filled the place, along with laughter and conversations that made her want to roll her eyes. People glided across the floor with grace, and the staff were busy like bees as they weaved themselves through the crowd; silver tray in hand full of appetizers and drinks. 

Her parents got an invitation to a fancy Christmas party, and as such, she was to tag along despite her lack of interests. Y/N stood against the walls, eyes gazing at the scenery beyond the window while twirling a glass of sparkling wine in her hand. No, she did not want to socialize, not when the only people she knew were her parents. She also had danced more than enough, and the pair of high heels her mother recommended left her feet aching.

Letting out a sigh that went unheard in the noises of the place, Y/N let her mind wander, back to the mansion and the comfort of her room. A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips when she thought about her loyal butlers, devoted and always at her beck and call. Nero, the young man who was always so fun to tease; and V, the enigmatic dark-haired gentleman whose voice and smirk left her heart fluttering. They both adored her, just as much as she came to love them in return. 

Had it not been for the fact that she had to attend this damned party, she would stay home and enjoy her butlers’ company. And perhaps she would indulge in a bit of a clandestine fun with them, seeing how her parents were making a fool out of themselves with all this alcohol. The thought alone made her lick her lips with gleeful anticipation.

_ “Time to go home.”  _ She mused with a nonchalant hum, before weaving herself through the crowd to find her parents. It took all of her not to frown, seeing how her mother was tipsy while her father was laughing with others about a topic she couldn’t care less. 

“Mother, I’m not feeling too well, so I’m afraid I will need to get home first.” she began, having gotten her mother’s attention with a series of taps on the shoulders.

“Aww so early? Well you go on ahead, darling, we will be home with you soon enough.”

Y/N had a hunch she would not be seeing her parents home any time soon, seeing how her mother resumed giggling and chatting with the others within moments. She offered her mother a thank you and turned on her heel, smiling to herself as freedom was finally in her hands.

_ Drink your heart out, dear parents, your drunken stupor is the least of my problems. _

Her footsteps echoed off the walls as Y/N walked along the vast, well-decorated hallway of the unfamiliar, luxurious venue. Accompanied her was her shadow that trailed behind her steps, under the light of the luxurious chandeliers that drooped from the tall ceiling. 

This gaudy place be damned, it was time she had her own little party with her favorite men.

\-----------

Relief flooded her heart as soon as the car came to a stop at the yard, where big barren trees had their branches covered in snow.

Offering the driver a polite thank you, Y/N got out and made her way inside on urgent steps; puffs of breath leaving her lips. She could not wait, not when she was home and away from a party that could have murdered her with boredom.

“Mistress? You’re home early.”

Nero was the first to greet her at the foyer, a surprised look evident on his face seeing how his mistress arrived home before the dead of night. The young man made haste to approach Y/N, eyes looking back and forth only to realize that she had come home on her own before coming to a stop before her.

“I take it that the party wasn’t to your liking then?” V chuckled as he too approached her, amused with the way his mistress shuckled out of her exquisite winter jacket like a petulant child.

“I almost died from being bored. What a godawful party that was.” Y/N rolled her eyes as she handed V her jacket, who accepted with a graceful bow. “I swear I’m staying home next year, my parents only go there for the alcohol anyway.” 

And yet, much to her chagrin, a familiar chuckle reached her ears. Her exasperated demeanor seemed to amuse V, and she knew a scheme hatched in his mind with that look on his face. Whatever it was that the butler was planning, she dared to hope it was indecent.

“Oh dear… it appears that the party has soured your mood terribly, dear mistress.” V murmured and circled his beloved mistress, having given her jacket to Nero who shot him a sharp glare. He came to a stop behind her, relishing in the way she tipped her head back with a moan the moment his fingers began massaging her tense shoulders. So sweet and pliant, like a kitten purring to a sweet caress.

The sound ignited carnal desires deep within the men’s greedy hearts, seeing how responsive their mistress was to their touches.

“Anything we can do for you?” Nero asked, locking his eyes with V in a silent call for his cue.

“Let us know, and we will indulge you to the best of our abilities.” V’s voice did wonders to her, Y/N mused, so rich and deep like honey and never failing to mask his desires for her. 

Biting her lips at the little sparks of pleasure that alighted in her veins, she met V’s mischievous smirk with a sultry smile of her own. So plenty of things she wanted to do, and the night was still so young.

“It’s so cold outside, can you please warm me up?”

She knew she got under their skin with her answer, if the way V’s eyes darkened with lust and how Nero sucked in a breath was anything to go by. Some suggestive, innocuous words never hurt anyone, and she could never refuse a little game with her favorite men.

“Well then, may I suggest a hot bath?” V began, and she shivered in delight at how his voice dropped an octave, becoming irresistible and making her head buzz in anticipation. 

“We’ll help you, Y/N. After all, the more the merrier, right?” Nero pressed an open-mouthed kiss to her neck, feeling heat rushed to his loins at the sound that she made. 

Of course, a little sneaky fun while her dear parents were away made everything much better

\-----------

Steam lingered in the air, creating a thin layer of fog while water droplets fell from the faucet one after another in a sluggish rhythm.

Y/N felt fingers on her heated skin, caressing and groping as they went up and down her naked body. She loved this feeling, being sandwiched between her favorite boys while they savored her. 

She locked lips with V, letting her tongue waltz with his and relishing in the feeling of Nero’s arm wrapping themselves around her, holding her in place. Nothing can describe the erotic feeling of his cock being squeezed between her thighs, and a lewd moan escaped her lips when the younger butler began thrusting his hips. 

“How lucky you are, Nero. Her thighs are simply divine, are they not?”

As if to mark his frustration, V began squeezing and kneading her breasts. He chuckled at how her face contorted in pure bliss, slender fingers pinching and tugging her erect nipples to a lecherous rhythm. She was so adorable, helpless and at their mercy like a sinner dedicating herself to temptations.

And his ministrations caused the lustful mistress to rub her thighs together.

“F...fuck, Y/N. Don’t randomly rub your thighs together like that.” Nero muttered with a hiss, and the subtle crack in his voice prompted a grin to spread across her face.

She could not help it, not when he looked so cute being so flustered and aroused just from a bit of teasing like this. The friction of his cock rubbing against her slit sent her head buzzing with delight, and she found it adorable how the younger butler’s hips stuttered whenever a moan slipped past her lips.

“Now, let’s try something, shall we?”

In the haze of passion that clouded her mind, she heard the rich timbre of his voice before V planted one last kiss on her lips. He then knelt before her, and she shivered at the sight of his hands travelling up her thighs. The man never failed to set her loins ablaze with the flames of desires.

With a devilish smirk, he began lapping at his mistress’ cunt, all the while keeping his eyes locked on her face and Nero’s. Such an endearing pair, moaning and gasping the moment the tip of his tongue grazed against her clit and the tip of the younger man’s cock. The mixture of precum and arousal was tantalizing on his taste bud, and V fluttered his eyes closed for a moment as he savored their wonderful flavor.

“Damn it, V…!” Nero hissed, desperate to not tip over from the stimulation that was driving him to the edge.

“Oh, what’s wrong, Nero? Is this perhaps too much for you?” V taunted with a smirk, and Y/N could not help but moan at how he was gazing at her and Nero from under his lashes.

With a low growl, Nero tightened his hold on her hips. He began rolling his hips, quickening the pace and grunting at the pleasure that wrecked through his body. His newfound enthusiasm pleased V, and their little rivalry in turn drowned Y/N further down the waves of pleasure.

“Good boy, but don’t overdo it now.” V murmured and placed a kiss on the apex of her thigh, trying his darndest to remain sane as their scent together made his mind delirious on wanton needs. “Save your energy so we can both take her later.” 

Y/N loved it whenever her boys were like this, brazen, needy and eager to render her an incoherent mess. She trembled as the fire of passion that engulfed her body grew in intensity, and had it not been for Nero’s hold and V’s support, she was certain her legs would have given out. 

It felt so sinful as it felt so fantastic, subjecting herself to some secretive, filthy fun instead of playing the role of a good girl. Being drunk on bliss was wonderful, and she swore she could die a happy death from the feeling of V’s tongue lapping at her, and how Nero sought pleasure from her like a sex crazed devil. But she needed more than this, and she had been waiting for too long to be patient and good now. 

“Guys, please… I need you both.” Y/N pleaded, no longer able to endure the foreplay that the boys were giving her. 

“Oh dear, poor needy little thing. It’s simply foreplay and you’re already squirming with needs.” As if to emphasize his point, V began pressing circles against her clit, chuckling at the sharp moan that she made and how her lips formed a pretty little “o”. But his little game could not continue, not when Nero too wanted nothing more than to stuff his needy mistress’ cunt with his throbbing cock.

“S...she has a point V… Let’s just start already, I'm losing my damn mind here.”

“Oh you miserable things… Very well, if that is what you desire.” V retorted, and a whine bubbled in her throat when Y/N felt Nero withdraw his cock from between her thighs, which were slick with his precome and her own arousal.

Nero was the first to get inside the big bathtub, and Y/N wasted no time in joining him. He watched with lustful eyes as she straddled him, one hand lining his cock with her entrance while bracing the other on his firm chest. The younger butler always adored the feeling of her hand holding his cock, even more so whenever she was on her knees and pleasuring him in a secluded corner of the mansion.

The moan that they both made when Y/N impaled herself on his cock was obscene and shameless. 

As the two of them lost themselves in their most passionate, carnal desires, Nero and Y/N remained oblivious to their brazen spectator. V stood against a wall and watched, eyes hazy with lust as he stroked himself in a languid pace. They were beautiful, both Nero and his beloved mistress, and he always adored watching them claim each other to their heart’s desire. The older butler licked his lip when he saw the two of them share a messy, heated kiss, and the growl that rumbled in Nero’s chest sent heat straight to his loins. 

As Nero’s tongue danced with Y/N’s, he fluttered his eyes open and gazed at V.

The bastard was infuriating, those eloquent speeches and the taunting smirk that always adorned that face never failed to get under his skin. But he’d be lying if he said he did not love having V’s lips wrapped around his cock, and that wicked tongue felt like heaven caressing along his length. Whenever she was not around, they would comfort each other, hastily finding an empty room or a corner where no one was around just to satisfy that sexual itch. 

There was something so sexy when it came to V, the sight of him leaning against the wall with dark locks of hair clinging to porcelain skin and mouth hanging open was drop dead gorgeous.

The image of the older man, panting and stroking his cock to the sight of other people’s fucking, was so filthy that it aroused Nero to no end. 

And as their eyes met, the boys came to a silent, albeit lewd agreement

Graceful like a cat playing with its prey, V pushed himself off the wall, before stalking towards the bathtub with a predatory gaze that fell on his mistress. Y/N jolted in surprise when she felt a pressure on her back, eyes snapping open and hips faltering when a finger teased at her stretched lips. 

“Will you take me too, dearly beloved Y/N?” V whispered in her ear, taking his time to drag his finger in and out of her tight hole. 

Pleasant shivers ran along her spine, and a bleary smile spread across her face when his finger pushed inside her back entrance, slick with her arousal. Of course she would have them both, being the greedy little play thing that she was. She would not be satisfied, not when both of her holes were filled and her body was used as they both saw fit.

“I want your cock too, V. Put it in, I can take it.” she turned her head to shoot V a lewd smile, feeling sparks of giddy joy alight within her the moment he retracted his finger. 

Y/N stilled her hips, waiting in anticipation the moment she felt the tip of V’s cock against her tight ring of muscles. Her eyes rolled back in pure euphoria, a series of high pitched, breathless moans spilled from her lips as the older butler stuffed her behind full.

“Alright, Y/N, playtime's over.” Nero cupped her jaw and turned her head back to him, before delivering a sharp thrust up into her awaiting core that short circuited her mind for a moment.

“I’d suggest holding onto Nero or the edge of the bathtub, dearest. We will now use you, until we’re satisfied, that is.” V whispered into her ear, and Y/N let out a pathetic mewl the moment she felt his teeth graze the shell of her ear.

That was the only warning she got, before both Nero and V began ravaging her body in earnest. Water sloshed with their erratic movements, pants and gasps filled the steamy air as the three of them succumbed to clandestine passion. She could no longer string together a coherent sentence, not when V was peppering kisses along her back while Nero crashed his lips against hers. 

Y/N felt her head reeling in sinful joy, her body jolting and lips trembling as her beloved men rammed into both her pussy and ass. Their cocks rubbed against each other through the thin wall of flesh, hitting all the sweetest spots and sending her pleading. The world became a haven for the three of them, sex addicts who panted and moaned to the waves of bliss that wrecked through their bodies.

She loved the contrast between them, how V’s gentleness contradicted Nero’s lust that he did not bother to hide. Nero battered her cunt with relentless, messy thrusts, and V took his time marking her back while thrusting in a languid yet fast pace. Y/N all but laid on top of Nero, letting him and V destroy her as they share a passionate kiss with each other. It was erotic, she thought, how V bit onto Nero’s lower lip and tugged, and the gesture in turn coaxed a sultry moan from the younger man.

As the embers of intense pleasure burnt in their veins, the men began to lose the pace they had set moments ago. Y/N mewled and sobbed as they both rammed into her, no longer able to register anything else in her mind but their sensual moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin. They were close, she realized, and a lecherous little smile bloomed on her face at the prospect of their seeds trickling out from both of her gaping holes. 

Nero was the first to come, and the sensation of his seeds filling her womb in turn pushed Y/N over that edge. Her walls clenched on both of their cocks, and she moaned as V pulled out of her tight hole to shoot ropes of creamy cum on her back. He must have a liking for it, she mused, seeing how he often chose to paint her skin white with his come.

The three of them stayed still in the comforting silence of the bathroom, basking in each other’s afterglow and sharing lazy yet sweet kisses. Y/N slumped against Nero’s body, panting and listening to the frantic rhythm of the younger butler’s heartbeats while V pressed a kiss to the back of her neck. 

\-----------

Snowflakes continued to flutter, and the air grew colder as a strong breeze whirled.

Y/N stayed at the comfort and warmth of the living room with V, resting on the sofa with her head on V’s lap. She let out a blissful sigh, feeling his fingers massage her scalp and combing through her hair. V had a gentle gaze on her, and warmth filled his heart with how much his touch alone can soothe her to no end. Their little moment together came to a halt, however, when the door opened and Nero entered the room with a tray of tea and holiday cookies. 

“How come I have to go fetch this while you can stay and play with her hair?” Nero asked, annoyance evident in his voice as he once again had to play the role of V’s errand boy.

“I’m giving you a chance to earn brownie points for your CV, now keep your voice down so our mistress can rest.” V countered with a nonchalant look, to which Nero rolled his eyes.

The younger butler closed the door behind him, before coming to place the tray in his hand down onto a coffee table besides the sofa. He then gazed out of the window, only to realize there was still no sign of Y/N’s parents despite the clock nearing midnight.

“They sure are taking their sweet time huh, still no sign of their return at all.” 

“ I’m glad you two are here, I’d die from boredom and loneliness otherwise.” Y/N let out a sigh at his remark, a frown evident on her face as she thought about how her parents did not mind leaving her home for their own fun. It mattered not, she thought, not when her devoted butlers were here with her. 

“We will always be here for you, not out of obligations or contract bindings. Whatever it is that we do, we do it out of the affections we harbor for you.” V chuckled at his mistress, before gently tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. 

“I’m happy to be here with you two. I mean, not because I got a job and a place to stay.” Nero muttered, turning to lean against the nearby wall with his arms crossed. There was a smile on his face, however, warm and genuine as he gazed at V and the beloved mistress.

A comforting silence wrapped around the three of them, and Y/N smiled as she realized how there were two individuals in this world who loved her more than anything. Outside of the mansion, winter continued to blanket the trees in pure white snow, yet the biting cold could not hope to match the warmth that filled their hearts. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and Merry Christmas hoehoehoe.  
> On a more serious note, please stay safe and take care everyone. May next year be a better one for us all 🙏.


End file.
